Talk:Emporium's Schematics
What are the store unlock conditions for the different tiers of schematics? As above, does anyone know? -- 11:15, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :About a month late, but it's at Level 8 and 16 for the Tier 2 and 3 schematics respectively. Checked it with a Level 3 Inquisitor in Haven, a Level 8 Inquisitor (still in Haven) and a Level 15 -> 16. Tier 3 instantly appeared when I crossed the level-up threshold, and I believe this rule applies to the Crafting Materials store as well. 03:07, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Markup price I thought it was 8.6666667, but that unfortunately doesn't jibe with Elven Cowl Schematic which is sold at the Val Royeaux merchant for CurrencyInquisition 223, but it only sold for CurrencyInquisition 116 at this merchant. This is one of the few cases where vendor prices at a Black Emporium merchant is actually lower than other merchants in the game. As such, I can't figure out what the markup should be. -- 05:28, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Actually it is my impression that many of the Emporium's prices are cheaper, not more expensive. Another example would be the Dark Spawn Alpha Shield schematic (non-legendary version), which is sold for only 578, as opposed to Val Royeaxu's 1110. Quite of few of the "Sturdy ~" armor schematics are cheaper as well. Most likely than not, Val Royeaux's prices are the highest in game, which would make sense as the city and its markets caters to the wealthy and aristocratic. It would be beneficial to simply set aside a separate template or table for the Black Emporium, as currently many of its prices are incorrect. Making it more easily editable for guest editors would allow the mistakes quickly corrected. --a guest 02:57, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Question I am level 17, yet some of the tier 3 schematics are not appearing (the Superior schematics to be exact). Here's the proof. Please help. Thanks. -- (talk) 10:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Edit- Okay, so I leveled up once and there were schematics. So I think we need to be level 18, for the Superior Prowler/Battlemaster/mage Coat/Mail to appear. Can anyone else confirm? Image.-- (talk) 14:17, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Markup price revisited Is there a way to manually enter a price on an item as the markup value is not consistent for a third of the schematics in the shop. The Jagged Battleaxe Schematic has a value of CurrencyInquisition 200; thus the item's price reflects accurately at Val Royeaux's Schematics Merchant, which lists the schematic at CurrencyInquisition 1333; however, at Emporium's Schematics the item is priced lower at CurrencyInquisition 693. Thus with the store's markup the item is listed significantly higher at CurrencyInquisition 1733. Unfortunately adjusting the markup value for the merchant directly is not an option as this will distort a majority of the items that are marked correctly with the current markup. :Can you identify the conditions in which the markup of the shop changes? Maybe the markup changes the store updates? There must be an explanation. 07:22, January 22, 2020 (UTC) ::The schematics in the shop have a mark up of 8.6666667 (found in Emporium's Schematics' source editor); when combined with the value listed on any item sold at the shop (item value is retrieved directly from a schematic's value field), the code for the table in shop then transcribes the price the item is sold for at the merchant. ::The reason this is an issue is due to other merchants selling the same items with a markup of 6.6666667. However, due to the schematics being sold for less at Emporium's Schematics (with Trespasser installed) . . . the store's markup raises the price of select items higher than it should be. So basically the only way to make a price adjustment is to either create a second value for items sold at both The Black Emporium and other merchants, then adjust the MerchantTableHeader and the MerchantTableRow to reflect two value fields or simply override the price the table auto fills (which should be the easier of the two options). Unfortunately I'm just not very familiar with how to enter/create an override pricing code over the MerchantTableRow found on all merchant pages.